The Little Bunny and The Snake
by Ryoko-Wings
Summary: Atori is a new student at the Ninja academy. Sasuke saves her and starts to open up to her more than anyone else.SasukexOC
1. Ninja Fever

The Little Bunny and the Snake

Chapter 1

"I wonder?" said a icy blue haired girl looking up at a tree with some fruit on it. "Hn!" the girl jumped on the far left branch.

"Hee Hee yay I made it to the top!" A low growl is heard behind her "huh?' she says biting the fruit.

As soon as she turns around a guy jumps out of the tree next to the one she is hanging on.

"Wah!" she says as he gets closer. As she is screaming the guy stops in mid-air and falls.

"Get lost" a dark hair boy with a large blue turtle neck like shirt shouts as he holds a rock in his hands.

The guy that tried to assassinate the girl runs off "oh…uh hey" she jumps off the tree as he gets off to leave. "Hey...hey wait… wait!" she screams "My names Atori thank you for saving me" she says with a smile and bows. "hn" he says as he turns around

"Yeah well can you possibly tell me where the little ninja training place is I'm a new student," she says with an attitude. "follow me" he says with a sharp look at Atori.

'Kay'" she says with a wide smile and runs behind the dark haired boy.

"So…what is your name…if you don't mind me asking?" Atori asks with big eyes staring at him.

'It's Sasuke" he says coldly

"Ah hee hee hee Sasuke..its fun to say Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!

Sasuke smirks a little at the weird girl.

"We're here...I go here too so you'll be alright " Sasuke says with his eyes closed

Atori is off somewhere else looking at the top of a teachers hair poking it and pulling

"Hey is this real ?" she asks the teacher "of course" the teacher says

"Oh by the way I'm Kakashi an elite ninja here"he says with extreme confidence

"This guys a real show off" Atori says stiffly . Sasuke lets out a small chuckle

"Sasuke" two girls' voices echo from behind.

"Ugh" Sasuke gets a disturbed look on his face while Atori stares at him confused "Sasuke?"she asks

Two girls run up to him greeting him at the same time fighting over the center postion beside Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke! A pink haired girl screams as she reaches for his hand. Sasuke moves his hand back "hn"

"Move Sakura don't you see he doesn't want you here?"a blonde girl with a long high ponytail says while she squeezes his arm "right Sasuke?"

"Get off" Sasuke struggles to get the blonde off of him.

"Yeah get off him Ino!" Sakura says while pulling her off him

"Well from my point of view it seems that he doesn't want any of you near him" Atori says chewing on some gum.

"Wha!" the girls say while staring at her

"Listen here you-" Sakura starts off but is cut off by Atori

"Whoa…look at that forehead… if you do become a ninja the head band won't fit trust me!"

Sakura runs off fuming and Ino turns around and starts for class

"Ah Ha Ha" Sasuke is behind her laughing "Oh that was classic" he says still laughing

"What…did you see how wide it was!" Atori says laughing with him

( In the classroom)

"Hello class" says teacher Iruka "We have a new student today…why don't you come on in and bring Sasuke too"he says

"Hi Hi…Hi Hi!" Atori says as she walks in with Sasuke

Millions of girls scream in shock 'what Sasuke has a girlfriend'

"Is every single girl here obsessed with you?" Atori asks

"You don't know the half of it" he says groggily

As they take their seats a boy with yellow hair and an orange track suit stares at Atori.

"Um…may I help you?" Atori asks with a look on her face

"UH!" He screams while blushing a bit. Atori looks at him awkwardly

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki..OW…OW!" he screams as he bows and hits his forehead on the table

"Hee" Atori laughs at the boy as he sits next to her

"I'm Atori nice to meet you Naruto." She smiles happily at the boy

"Ok class today you are to be tested for what we studied all year" stops and looks at Atori. "You think we should wait awhile for you Atori?"

"Oh no I have it all down packed" Atori explained while waving her right hand

"Ok" turns to the rest of the class "everyone start with clone jutsu"

All the kids get into line and start their exam

Sasuke does it perfectly making his own clone"good" says Iruka

Sakura does hers perfect as well turns back and shoots daggers at Atori as she walks to the end of the line.

Naruto of course did his wrong and disorientated.

Atori was next and she did hers perfect then Iruka saw something that no one has ever done with a simple clone jutsu. Atori had changed her hair and cloth color.

"Very good Miss. Atori!" Iruka cheers "I've never seen anyone do that before…ever!"

"Hee" Atori sighs as she blushes a little

"Wow your great Atori!" Naruto praises

"Thank you so much Naruto" Atori thanks Naruto while he blushes to a dark red

"Y.Y…Your welcome" Naruto stutters at the blue eyed girl

While all the kids are talking and having fun Iruka comes in for a second

"Well all of you did great…Naruto you were excepted because the great 3rd Hokage said that you had potential…but what I'm saying is that you all pass come get your headbands!" he says laughing

Everyone lines up to the desk in the front to receive their official village of the leaves headband.

"Wow I look like stud in this..don't you think Atori?" Naruto asks with a big smile

"I think it looks great on you Naruto" Atori smiles as Sasuke gets a little jealous and

says "What happened to your crush on forehead?" he smirks

"I'm way over her I mean look at Atori nice body and everything!" Naruto whispers to Sasuke

"hmm?" Sasuke mutters as he scans Atori then blushes a little

"See now your falling for her…but I must let you know I will fight any guy who tries to take her!" he shouts with fire in his eyes

Yeah right like I'll fall for such a simple minded…his thoughts were interrupted by a big blue eyed girl

"Sasuke-Chan! Let's go for lunch!" Atori put both here hands around one of his hands

Sasuke surprisingly let her hold his hand. But for some reason I just can't say no..all you people reading don't get any ideas I just think she is a perfect friend because she doesn't craze over me…Sasuke is lost in his thoughts.

While walking he felt himself stop "huh" he says looking up "a ramen shop?"

"Yep noodles…hee!" Atori runs into the shop

Sasuke walks over to the girl who is screaming "chicken chicken"

"Vegetable ramen please" he orders his food coolly

"Yes sir that will 1000 yen" the counter person demands

As Atori pulls at her wallet Sasuke says "no" out of no where

"But..." Atori is interrupted "No I shouldn't have a girl pay for a lunch that was her idea..i don't mind."

Atori stares with puzzlement while sipping her noodles.

"I guess stories you hear aren't always true huh?" Atori asks while looking up at Sasuke. "what?" he asks while picking a carrot out of his noodles

"Naruto told me that you thought you were better than everyone that your soul was as cold as ice." Atori looks away from him

"Naruto...such a loser and you believed him" he closes his eyes

"Sorry…" she says smiling

"I don't think I'm better than anyone…it's just I don't understand these people or why they are even at this school…I mean you see girls always flirting with me and I never liked any of them because they are not serious enough to think about why they are here…I came here to avenge the Uchiha clan I can become a great ninja….none of those girls are worthy of my opinion let alone my feelings but you proved me wrong.

"huh" she says in confusion "when I met you, didn't even think to automatically fall for me ….Thank you" he says with soft eyes "hee hee your welcome" Atori says blushing

As the two walk out of the shop Sasuke agrees to take Atori home

"Thank you for offering to take me home Sasuke-chan"Atori says with a big smile

"Don't call me that...it makes me twitch…" Sasuke blushes

"Sasuke –kun?"Atori suggests

"Heh" he smirks "sure" he says with softer eyes "Yay Yay!" Atori says jumping up and down. She stops as Sasuke rubs the top of her head.

"You're such a loser heh"he says in a loving way

Atori smiles under his heavy hand

( At Atori's home)

"Hi mommy I'm home!"Atori screams as Sasuke covers his hears

"do you have to scream…oh" Mistie stares at the blushing Sasuke "oh what do we have here…your new boyfriend, are you over Kasuke"

"Mommy?" Atori says embarrassed

"But honey he's really cute like Kasu was" she says with wide eyes

"mommy!" Atori screams while pushing Sasuke out the door with her behind him

"Phew..sorry she gets so weird when I bring a guy friend over" Atori sighs

Sasuke laughs and pulls her up to him so he could kiss her forehead.

"Ah..uh"Atori calms down and stares at him as he leaves.

"See you tomorrow" he yells back

Atori waves in a gaze then turns to open the door but she feels a cold front come by her. It was Sakura and Ino shooting daggers with their eyes in her bushes

"…." Atori opens the door and walks in the house

(Sasuke's POV)

I think she was shocked that I kissed her but I felt like I HAD to do it. I hope it doesn't bother her that much. I think I may have fallen for her but I won't look into that now. It's pretty weird that I love a girl maybe it's because I have never loved any girl because they were all the same. But Atori…oh man Atori she is such a cute and beautiful girl and she concentrates on what she is suppose to do. Did I just call her cute? I guess so but I really don't care. I wonder how she feels about me. Well at least now I have someone to get up for. I feel color coming to my face.

(Atori's POV)

I thought that was pretty weird you know Sasuke kissing my forehead and everything. But the way he held me made me think he needed to do it. I think I like Sasuke he's just too cute but the thing that attracts me is that he has a dream and he works really hard for all his worth. And plus I like a guy that can protect his girl. And another thing is that he has that cute hair it looks like the back of a plane or a rooster head. If I told my mother that she would go crazy. Well its time for and I'm kind of sleepy so…good…night…The next morning as Atori puts on her new fighting outfit her mom calls her down. As she runs down the stairs she spots her little rooster head in the corner of her eye.

"Guess who came to pick you up" Her mom said with a grin

"Sasuke!" Atori said with a large smile

"Hey" Sasuke says with warmth in his voice that struck her very soul.

Atori stares in his eyes as he looks in hers with a cute smirk.

"Now you love-birds go ahead to your little school" Mrs. M says patting the two's shoulders

The two blush as they walk down the path. Both were quiet not saying a word.

"Atori…" Sasuke says breaking Atori out of her trance.

"Yes Sasuke kun" she says with a smile

"What I did yesterday was a bit out of control…but I felt like I needed to do it.." he pauses

"I know Sasuke kun..what happened…yesterday I thought about it and the way you embraced me.. it felt like you had to do it I don't understand why but I guess it was important to you.."

"uh" Sasuke freezes then smiles "yeah" he says walking ahead signaling for her to follow him. She runs up to him giggling she felt that she did something good today.

"Hey you" a girl calls behind them. Atori turns around and sees Sakura glaring

"What do you want 2 x4" Atori says with lowered eyes.

"That's it I'm tired of you… first you take Sasuke , talk about my forehead…your going down!" Sakura screams

Sakura charges toward Atori. Atori slides gracefully to the right dodging Sakura. Atori slides her left foot up and knocks Sakura upside the head.

"Ah" Sakura screams as she lands in the dirt. As Sakura lifts up to rub the dirt off of her face Atori stands there…..smiling.

"Ugh" Sakura groans while turning her head in shame "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh..nothing you have spunk Sakura ,you love Sasuke so much that you'd attack me when I've had no sleep at all…" Sakura stares as she continues "but tell me..Sakura if you loved him so much why haven't you considered his feelings yet.. I mean maybe you could give him a little space Sasuke may not want to be trampled by you everyday.."

Sasuke looks at Atori as she goes on with a smirk.

"a very considering girlfriend would willingly pay attention to what ever he has to say…but that's how I look at it." Atori smiles

Sakura stares up and finally lifts up and runs ahead

"Wow I didn't think anyone like you could point out something like that" Sasuke exclaims

"I really don't like it when a girl thinks acting so differently from their selves just because of some guy that probably doesn't like her in the first place" Atori says with lowered eyes.

(In the school hall)

" SO…Sasuke right now we have to go with this Kakashi guy right" Atori says with big eyes

"Yeah he's suppose to be some great ninja….. a jonin they say." Sasuke says plainly

"Wo..what a…jonin?" Atori asks

"Yeah highly skilled ninja" Sasuke explain "Oh wow cool maybe I can learn from him!" Atori cheers

Sasuke looks at her dully and rubs her head "you're such a loser"

They both laugh while a line of students look at them

"They make a pretty couple" one student states "That's no fair but I do agree" A girl agrees.

"Hello Atori!" Naruto jumps in front of her as she enters the classroom.

"H..h.hey Naruto" She says shaken

"I really hope you are on my team I-" Naruto is interrupted

"You are…or we are" Sasuke says calmly

"huh"Naruto says confused "You me and Sasuke are on the same team we saw it on the boards this morning." Atori cheers

"What I have to be on a team with him" Naruto points to Sasuke

" Looks like it pipsqueak" Sasuke says smirking

Sparks gleam between the two as they stare each other with anger Atori on the side sweat drops..Then she felt something bump into her

"huh?" Atori turns around to see a violet haired girl looking down.

"I'm so sorry for b..Bumping into you." The girl says still looking down

"Oh hey Hinata" Naruto greets Hinata who is blushing

"H..h..hey Naruto-chan" she says quietly

Hinata hurries to her seat

"Naruto has a girlfriend" Atori screams

"What who..is it you" Naruto says confused then happy

"Pfft no..you mean you didn't notice" Atori says flat faced

"Notice what" Naruto gets a sneaky look on his face "aw you're trying to confess your love to me and want a kiss…..come here mmm" he reaches for a kiss but is clonked on the top of his head

"Oh she digs me" Naruto grins with a smile on his face and a big knot on the top of his head.

"So you're my new students" a male voice sounds behind the group

"hey your that dude with the cool hair" Atori points out

(Flash back)

"Oh by the way I'm Kakashi the elite ninja here"

(Flash back end)

"Yes that was me" Kakashi says with an unseen grin

"Cool well let's have a get together you know just to get to know each other" Atori insists

"Yeah that would be nice at your house I propose" Naruto gleams

"Yup at my house" Atori grins. The group starts to head for Atori's house when Sakura is spotted in the fork ahead

"Hey Sakura" Atori waves "What's the matter?" Atori looks at her with concern

"Sasuke..." Sakura raises her head and runs toward him

"Ugh stop it" Sasuke struggles to get her off of him

"No Sasuke" she stares up with tears in her eyes

"come on" he murmurs and walks far from the group

"Sasuke I will accept and consider what you feel as long as I get to be with you" Sakura cries

"No" Sasuke says icily

"But why….I guess it true your think your better than everybody else" Sakura lowers her eyes

"No it's because there is…someone…someone else that I love" Sasuke admits

Sakura's eyes went wide " she taught me the meaning of why I am here it's not just to avenge my clan but to live my life to the fullest" he pauses "Her goofy expressions just lets me know that I can be serious but also laid back and that's why I love her" he says smiling

"Sasuke…it's that Atori isn't it?" he turns his face as she sobs and turns around then takes off.

(back with the group)

"How'd it go Sasuke?" Atori asks but Sasuke just grabs her hand and smiles

"Let's go" he says gently

"Hey get your hands off of her cool guy!" Naruto screams

"Back off loser" he says walking toward Atori's house

"What a group two guys liking the same girl….interesting" Kakashi thought

(Atori's home)

"Hello Hello! Welcome home" Mistie pauses as she sees a gray haired man smiling at her and the Atori between two arguing guys

"Oh so you brought more guest AH come in come in!" Mistie greets them in

"Mommy this is my training group they came for a get together" Atori explains

"ok ok I'll bring snacks later you guys go ahead" Mistie insists

(Walking up stairs)

"wow you're a spitting image of your mom" Kakashi praises

"Yeah except my hair is lighter" Atori smiles. As they enter her room they notice pictures of her in beautiful dresses and it was all pink and girly.

"Wow you look beautiful on this picture!" Naruto screams

"Ah ha thank you Naruto" Atori laughs

"ah your welcome" he says blushing

"So now what" Sasuke says laying on her bed "Wow this is soft even if its all girly and stuff" he says laying on her furry pink bunny pillow

"Yeah check out this pillow" she says grabbing one and swinging it at Sasuke

"Heh your going down" Sasuke grabs her and throws her on the bed as he jumps off.

Sasuke grabs a pillow and hits her with it gently

"I wanna join" Naruto screams as he grabs a pink frog and socks Sasuke in the back of his head

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells as he swings the pillow toward Naruto and sends him flying through the wall

"I'm sorry Atori" Sasuke apologizes "No no it happens a lot" Atori brushes it off.

All the guys stare at her with puzzlement.

"Especially when my circuit-shadow comes for visits" she says with her eyes closed.

"Uh" the guys stare off as she starts putting the wall back together with a light out of her palm. The guys are left jaw dropped.

"Huh oh sorry I didn't tell you …I'm a serenitan descend my family have real weird powers but also ever lasting beauty" she says with starry eyes

"I'll say" Naruto screams while still on his head

"Shut up loser" Sasuke hissed "Ah what…you don't want me to compliment your want to be wife" Naruto teases

"B…be quiet Naruto" he blushes in a quiet tune

"Aw Sasuke's in love" Kakashi teases

"SHUT UP" Sasuke screams pushing the two guys off of him.

"Hee Hee" Atori chuckles. The guys stop and look at her. They stare her thinking she has the most beautiful smile.

They all start to laugh as Mistie opens the door.

"I have some snacks" she says smiling

"They look great Mrs.makumaru "Kakashi says while helping her with the tray

"Oh ho thank you "she smiles

"Thank you mommy' Atori says while


	2. Adventure for Atori

Thank you mommy' Atori says while smiling. Mistie looks back and smiles

"Your moms' really pretty "Kakashi says with a grin

"STOP talking about my mom you sicko" Atori knocks Kakashi on the head

"Ow" Kakashi rubs his head rapidly

Everyone laughs while munching on pickled plum rice balls

Chapter 2: Adventure for Atori!

"Now let's head off now now now!" Atori yells while skipping ahead of Sasuke who she ran into

"You're pretty hyper" Sasuke says at the corner of his eye

"I'm going on a new adventure and you think I won't be excited" Atori says with big eyes.

"You got me there" Sasuke laughs playfully. Atori stares at him "What?" Sasuke stops laughing.

"I've never seen you laugh so playfully before or rather I say I thought I would never see you smile that way" Atori says tugging her backpack strap

"What oh yeah" Sasuke says looking down

"You have a beautiful smile when it's not covered by anger" she says with a smile

"uh hm" Sasuke grunts while blushing a little

As the two walk down the path they hear a faint yell

"huh" Atori says twisting her head around

"Atori Atori Atori!" Naruto screams while running toward her

"Hey Narut-"Atori collapses after being trampled by the yellow haired boy

"Hey there Atori" Naruto says snuggling her

"Loser!" Sasuke picks him up by the collar and throws him between two bushes

"Ugh you're going down cool guy!" Naruto yells running toward Sasuke.

soon the ground began to shake under him. "huh?" Naruto stops as a pair of hands lifts up and grabs his feet.

"Gyaa " Naruto screams as a figure jumps out of the ground swinging him toward the ground.

"Naruto!" Atori screams and hits the figure with a stick.

"'Ugh you little tramp!" The figure yells

"What hold on yo-"Atori stops as the figure grabs her hair. Everything is froze Atori's eyes are lowered.

"Atori" Sasuke runs toward her

"Kyaa!" Atori screams as she throws the figure into the ground

"UH WOW!" Naruto backs away and is amazed. Atori is angry, fuming as she throws the figure every where punching him kicking all martial arts.

"Wait wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to attack you " the attacker puts his hand out pleading for mercy. " I'm sorry your not the girl I was looking for "the attacker says while pulling his hood off. "The names' Kanji master in martial arts styles" he points to himself.

"Well keep your martial styles away from my hair!" Atori yells

"oh sorry about that" Kanji laughs at his mistake

"So Kanji what might be the reason your attacking of the innocence" Naruto says with a dictator look.

"Have you ever heard of Tsuno Makita? He's a rich tycoon gets what ever he wants any way. He hired me to take down a Serenitan girl with extreme power and value." He says looking down.

"Ah ee" Atori freezes. "You may have her hair but they say serenitan people are just good looking people and have no self defense skills." He says with a thinking pose.

"Right" Sasuke buds in the conversation

"Oh I have to go…I hope I run into you later on" he screams back while running in the bushes.

"Phew I thought I was a goner…how did he or this Tsuno guy know about the only unknown Serenitans here" Atori looks at Kakashi with big eyes.

"No clue but I don't think this will be the last time we'll run into the guy ." Kakashi agrees.

"Right" Atori says enthusiastically.

"Let's get going" Kakashi says walking ahead

As the group head to the main building where they are to meet the 3rd Hokage Atori spot something behind her.

"huh oh hey you guys look at that weird looking wall " Atori chuckles

"ooo..so you saw through my disguise " A boys' voice is heard as the wall lowers like a cover.

"eh..who the heck are you" Atori points  
"It's the great honorable grandson" Kakashi points out

"That's Konohamaru" The little boy mumbles

"Aw I guess he would rather be called by his real name other than being called the great honorable blaa blaa….isn't that right Konohamaru?" Atori asks with a smile.

And then POW! Konohamaru hit Atori on her head.

"HA I don't need your sympathy…you stupid girl" He screams back

"Why you little grr..!" I'm going to kill you you little" she stops as she raises her fist.

"Ha she won't dare lay a hand on me I'm the honorable grand-" He is stopped in his thought as he feels a blow come upon hi skull.

"You think because your some great grandson I won't kick your but…WRONG!" Atori yells after violently punching Konohamaru on his head.

"OW..Grr!" he ran off in anger

"That little punk…there's no way he came form the great Hokage!" Atori screams.

"Calm down now it's ok" Naruto says moving away from Atori

"hmp" Atori walks ahead.

The guys stare at her and wait for the perfect time to walk ahead.

"Get your butts up here!" Atori screams

(In the center room)

"Now you're the new Genin Ninja am I right?" Sarutobi asks

"Oh yes we are and we would love a job most fitting for this rank" Kakashi says politely

"No way we need a job that can really make us stronger!" Naruto screams

"It doesn't matter what job it is Loser…as long as we're are one step closer"

Sasuke glares at Naruto

"What you say SOCKS-K!" Naruto teases his name.

"What.. you can't hear me loser!" Sasuke smirks

"No if you weren't mumbling cuz your scared maybe I could hear you" Naruto yells back. Thunder and lightning crash in the back ground.

"Ahem! I think we should get on with it...Kakashi your first mission…This is madam shijimi the fires' lords wife". Sarutobi announces a heavy looking lady with a disturbing face.

"Oh my baby, my baby Tora is gone!" She finally screams

"UH?" everyone says confused

"You will go find and capture her cat Tora" Sautobi announces

"What?" Naruto yells

"Didn't you hear loser your gonna catch a little kitty cat" Sasuke smirks

"KITTY!" Atori yells with cat ears on the top of her head.

"Good enough" Kaskashi turns to leave

"Wait no way agh!" Naruto screams while being pulled by Sasuke

"Kitty Kitty Kitty!" Atori follows while yelling

"What a group" Sarutobi lowers his what ever that thing is over his eyes.

(In the forest)

"AH!" Naruto screams pouncing on the cat

"Meow Mew !" the cat scratches as Naruto is holding on the cat.

"Agh stupid cat!" Naruto screams laying on the ground avoiding being scratched by the raging cat.

"Aw how cute" Atori coos smiling at Naruto and Tora  
"You really think it's cute? How am I doing Atori are you impressed?" Naruto gets a big grin on his face.

"uh" Atori looks confused.  
"Loser" Sasuke mumbles with jealousy


	3. Believe it!

"Now you're the new Genin Ninja am I right?" Sarutobi asks

"Oh yes we are and we would love a job most fitting for this rank" Kakashi says politely

"No way we need a job that can really make us stronger!" Naruto screams

"It doesn't matter what job it is Loser…as long as we're are one step closer"

Sasuke glares at Naruto

"What you say SOCKS-K!" Naruto teases his name.

"What.. you can't hear me loser!" Sasuke smirks

"No if you weren't mumbling cuz your scared maybe I could hear you" Naruto yells back. Thunder and lightning crash in the back ground.

"Ahem! I think we should get on with it...Kakashi your first mission…This is madam shijimi the fires' lords wife". Sarutobi announces a heavy looking lady with a disturbing face.

"Oh my baby, my baby Tora is gone!" She finally screams

"UH?" everyone says confused

"You will go find and capture her cat Tora" Sautobi announces

"What?" Naruto yells

"Didn't you hear loser your gonna catch a little kitty cat" Sasuke smirks

"KITTY!" Atori yells with cat ears on the top of her head.

"Good enough" Kaskashi turns to leave

"Wait no way agh!" Naruto screams while being pulled by Sasuke

"Kitty Kitty Kitty!" Atori follows while yelling

"What a group" Sarutobi lowers his what ever that thing is over his eyes.

(In the forest)

"AH!" Naruto screams pouncing on the cat

"Meow Mew !" the cat scratches as Naruto is holding on the cat.

"Agh stupid cat!" Naruto screams laying on the ground avoiding being scratched by the raging cat.

"Aw how cute" Atori coos smiling at Naruto and Tora  
"You really think it's cute? How am I doing Atori are you impressed?" Naruto gets a big grin on his face.

"uh" Atori looks confused.  
"Loser" Sasuke mumbles with jealousy

"hm?" Atori turns around and looks at Sasuke "What's the matter?" She looks at him with big eyes.

"uh..uh oh nothing" Sasuke lowers his eyes and walks off ahead back to the building.

"huh" Atori stares at him as he walks off.

"Let's go" Kakashi says behind her'

"OK" Atori says enthusiastically

"Yeah ow!" Naruto follows carrying the cat with him.

(In the building)

"My baby!" Mrs. Shijimi screams running toward Naruto

"Ah…here just take it!" Naruto screams with the cat out before being trampled.

"Oh thank you...Oh here before I forget" The hefty lady says handing o a man at the desk some money.

"Oh…why are you giving them money…I thought when you do something good it's with out pay." Atori says with big eyes

"Your right but it's basically donations to the village " Kakashi says closing his eyes.

"Oh" Atori lowers her eyes.

As the group walk out Naruto stops and turns around with a scrunched up face.

"Naruto? " Atori speaks with a breath.

"Give us another mission…you expect us to get stronger catching cats!" Naruto screams.

"I assure you until you grow up and earn your way to a higher rank you will be doing simple tasks." Sarutobi yells

"What no way I want to become a stronger ninja!" Naruto screams at the top his lungs.

"Shut up lo-" Sasuke starts but stops when he sees Atori looking at him.

"Uh…" Atori says as she tries to talk to him as he walks away "Kakashi sensei Sasuke is ignoring me!" Atori bawls

"You should know why if you weren't so dense maybe you'd notice…but excuses are excuses" Kakashi closes his eyes and sighs hopelessly.

"Hey!" Atori screams as Sarutobi starts to speak.

"Fine then, tomorrow you will go on a rank C mission" He lowers his eyes.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheers. Everyone starts to cheer except for Sasuke who is out in the hall way by himself.

(Sasuke's thought)

"What is wrong with me! There is no way I like this girl , it just can't be. I think I'm coming down with something. Yeah I've been feeling pretty dizzy and my face gets hot and I sweat a little maybe just a cold. God! Why do I think of her so much!

(Out of his thoughts)

"Sasuke we are leaving" Sasuke looks up and sees Kakashi's face.

"Oh"Sasuke lifts up off the wall. "Hey…do you...do you think she likes me?" Sasuke says walking beside the tall man.

"Who Mrs. Shijimi?" Kakashi looks confused

"No…Atori!" Sasuke says screaming. He calms down "I mean you know how people avoid me because of my attitude…I don't want her to be scared on missions to talk to me." Sasuke turns around.

"Oh I think she admires you a lot she loves holding your hand as I've noticed" Kakashi smiles.

"Hn!" Sasuke runs ahead blushing. Kakashi stands back grinning.

(With Atori and Naruto)

"Hey Naruto you really want to become a ninja that badly?" Atori stares down.

"Believe it…and I want to beat that Sasuke he thinks he's so cool grr!" Naruto rages

"hmm?" Atori says while giggling

"Oh heh heh" Naruto notices and blushes.

As they stop Naruto looks at her. "What?" Atori steps back.

"Atori" Naruto leans toward her and picks her up bridal style.

"w- Whoa!"Atori wobbles side to side and feels her mouth close with force. Naruto kissed her!

"Naruto!" a voice screams with anger.

"Heh" Naruto puts Atori down and smirks." I got your girlfriend"

"Grr!" Sasuke grabs his collar and stops to look at Atori.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto smirks "Hit me gives me all the reason to hit you back." His eyebrows lower.

"Hmm" Sasuke lowers Naruto's collar and runs toward the forest.

"Sasuke !" Atori yells and runs into the direction he went.

"What?" Naruto screams jaw dropped.

"That's true love for you" Kakashi says from behind.

"Grr.." Naruto growls with anger.

(In the forest at the lake)

"Why did I think that she would like me of all people" Sasuke starts to feel very bad of himself.

"Sasuke S-asuke!" Atori comes running but he still doesn't notice.

"Why " Sasuke whispers

"Oh Sasuke" Atori says hugging him from behind.

"….Where's Naruto shouldn't you be with him…you do like him" Sasuke looks away from her.

"No I don't Sasuke he forced his nasty lips on me I didn't know it was coming….I'm so sorry it made you upset" Atori holds him tighter.

"It's ok" he holds her hand

"Sasuke…I really don't understand why you got upset" Atori sits next to him

"What?" Sasuke looks up.

"I mean I know that you open up to me more because of good intentions…but I mean if you would never fall for anyone why do you care about what some guy does to me" she looks down toward the water.

"uh uh" Sasuke runs out of breath while blushing.

"I know you are acting as if you were my brother…right?" Atori perks up.

"Uh yeah" Sasuke moves his eyes away from hers.

"Well…" Atori lifts up. "I think it's time to get back agree." Atori starts to smile.

Sasuke is silent then lifts up to walk with her.

(With the group)

"About time you came back sweetie!" Naruto runs toward her to hug her.

"hmf!" Sasuke walks in front of her and glances at him.

A shock of fear runs down Naruto's spine and he backs off.

"uh hee" Atori is lost then follows the group that is leaving her.

"Now we will meet in the morning at the bridge." Kakashi greets off.

Everyone agrees as they leave. Sasuke and Atori are stuck walking with each other.

"So…Sasuke what do you think this mission will be like?" Atori's face blows up.

"Probably very difficult maybe you shouldn't go." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"No way no I am going I will become a strong ninja!" Atori stares with big eyes.

"uh" Sasuke steps back , Atori's face was way too close to his.

"Why am I blushing wake up Sasuke wake up!" Sasuke was lost in thought.

"Sasuke...uh see you tomorrow" Atori's voice broke through

"uh" Sasuke stares at what seemed to be Atori's house.

"Bye!" Atori says running toward her house.

"Bye" he says quietly.

"I guess I do like her there's no backing out maybe it's just a passing phase…it has only been one frickin week!" Sasuke screams with anger.

"Hmm" Sasuke thinks as he heads home.

The next day the group met up.

"Wow Atori you look cute in your new outfit!" Naruto blushes.

"What…oh no Naruto I don't." Atori insists. Sasuke looks at her, she has on black baggy pants with a short jacket and a white T-shirt underneath.

"Alright kiddies let's head to the councils' office." Kakashi wave his hand.

Naruto, Sasuke and Atori limping behind follow the gray hair to the building.

(In the office)

"Alright your mission is to be the bodyguard of a bridge builder." Sarutobi starts.

"Wow we have the life of someone in our hands" Atori says in a spacey tone.(All you guys reading when Atori is half sleep she is very random and grumpy)

"You ok Atori" Kakashi asks

"YES I'm ok and…Why you gotta be all worried can't a girl respond to something if she wants GOSH!" Atori screams while turning her head.

"oook" Kakashi turns around to the conversation.

"Mr. Tazuna" Sarutobi greets and old man with a beer bottle in his hand.

"What an old geezer" Naruto teases

"So these are the "Ninjas" you lay my life with? Tazuna says grumpily. "And what's with the short sunshine head boy" He points.

"Ha I wonder who that is…sunshine head-" Naruto catches on.

"What…sunshine head…short why you! Naruto is held back by Kakashi.

"Alright I guess you'll do." Tazuna starts off.

"Come on" Sasuke yells back to the stiff walking Atori.

"Stop yelling I'm nappin!" Atori says as if she was drunk.

"uh…come on" Sasuke grabs her hand.

"Let go of me you corn flake…and hot chicken...boy!" Atori trails off….asleep


	4. I hate fog!

Heh" Sasuke smiles as he lifts her up and walks with the rest.

"Sasuke is she too heavy for you I could take over" Naruto teases.

Sasuke just looks at him and keeps walking.

"Huh?" Naruto slides back to Kakashi. "Hey, what's with him?"

"Love" Kakashi response while reading his book.

"What…no way!" Naruto screams

"Yes Naruto I 'm sorry but it's true Sasuke loves that girl but let's give him a little time to figure it out " Kakashi closes his book.

"Ugh" Naruto turns his head.

"Now so you're the team of ninja's….can you defend anyone?" Tazuna says groggily

"Sure can these are the best ninja we have" Kakashi pats Sasuke on the head.

"Well what's with the little one there…her hair is pretty long…hmm" Tazuna strokes here hair.

"Back the hell up! ' Atori booms before he touches her hair.

"UH!" Tazuna backs up. "Why you!" Atori lifts up from Sasuke's arms and jumps down.

"I've had no sleep….I don't have time for this crap if you want to be a toll on someone's nerves you picked the wrong one" Atori grabs the old man.

"Now just because you're a little gray doesn't mean your ass is dust yet and I'll kick it all around this forest…keep trying me and you'll end up in a way past due grave " Atori starts to walk ahead.

"Whoa!" Sasuke smirks.

"You like them feisty ones huh?" Tazuna turns to Sasuke.

"Uh oh what…" Sasuke blushes.

"Oh my…where'd the nice Atori go? Kakashi wonders.

"Time for our mission!" Naruto screams.

"Hey Kakashi look at that freaky looking puddle" Atori points.

"What puddle…uh that's not a puddle it's a…" Kakashi is interrupted as a ninja jumps out the puddle and another. One captures him.  
'Gah!" Naruto charges at the ninja.  
'Idiot!" Sasuke screams. After Naruto tries to hit the ninja he is stabbed with a poison claw on one of the ninja..

"Ah!" Naruto falls back.

"Don't move Naruto…gah…it's poisonous!" Kakashi screams from behind.

"Eek!" Naruto freezes.

"Kakashi!" Atori screams while charging at the ninja holding Kakashi.

'Atori!" Sasuke screams.

"Ha!" Atori lifts the ninja and flips him over.

"UH!" Sasuke stops.

"Uh…oh" Atori falls down her ankle was swollen.

"Ah!" Sasuke charges as one other ninja charges at Atori. "Hmm!" Sasuke stops in front of her and protects her.

"WATCH OUT!" Kakashi comes and blocks the two ninjas

"What…oh cool!" Atori's eyes light up.  
"Show off." Sasuke lowers his arms.

"Mainly these ninja were sent for a reason…but why I wonder" Kakashi turns to everyone.

"Excuse me what about my…" Naruto stops as he sees Sasuke looking at him with lowered eyes.

"Hmm! I am going to be a great ninja these small wounds holds no boundaries!" Naruto screams as he pulls the poison out with a kunai knife.

"Yeah that's all great and brave but you'll bleed to death if you don't fix that." Kakashi points.

"Ah AH!" Naruto panics.

"Now Now let me see" Kakashi checks the wound. "Strange it has already started healing" Kakashi stares.

"Oh let's get going." Tazuna yells while walking forward.

As the group is walking down the path they stop to a dock.

"Why we stopping here?" Atori asks still fussy.

"We need to go across this lake to get to where I'm building." Tazuna points north to the small village.

"Ew like look at all that like fog" Atori sticks her tongue out.

"We'll be ok Atori as long as you guys stay on watch." Kakashi pats her head.

The five climb into the boat. Atori sits by Sasuke making him very nervous.

"Uh" Sasuke gasps while turning his head away from her quickly.

"Huh..grr!" Atori is sick of him ignoring her and stands up quickly.

"Atori! Sit down." Kakashi demands. Atori signals her hand back for him to shut up.

"What the hell's your problem Sasuke…what did I do…oh so you think your better than me?" Atori screams.

"UH!" Sasuke looks up at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Ugh!" Atori raises her right and slaps him on the cheek.

"Oh" Sasuke leans back and rubs his cheek. He then looks at her as she sits on the other side of the boat.

"Great" Tazuna says sipping out of his bottle.

"Atori…" Kakashi looks at the angry girl then at the surprised but sad Sasuke.

"Ha Ha!" Naruto burst out and is kicked by Atori out of the boat.

The whole time everyone was quiet, no one said anything until the finally arrived.

"Ah that was a great ride!" Tazuna says stretching.

"Yeah let's get going ha!" Naruto cheers. Sasuke watches Atori walking with anger

and he is sad he doesn't know how he will survive knowing her hate toward him.

"She'll get over it just give her some time" Kakashi says behind him.

"But Kakashi for some reason I can't stand the feeling of hate coming from her!" Sasuke admits.

"Why do you feel that way Sasuke…just think about it that way" Kakashi says walking ahead.

"Why do I feel this way…" Sasuke asks himself walking ahead. He snaps out of his thoughts as he spots Atori ahead. The group still walking through the forest stop by a big tree.

"Wow look at that tree!" Naruto says wide eyed.

"Heh Kakashi look where your life has led you…watching after kids" Avoice booms out the tree.

"Gyah!" Naruto quickly slides behind Kakashi.

"Zabuza…. Why are you here" Kakashi's eyes lower.

"Hmm.." Zabuza smirks and then jumps out of the tree.

"Sasuke, Naruto…Atori?" Kakashi commands but sees Atori sleeping by the tree.

"Go!" Naruto ignores and jumps in.

"Naruto! " Sasuke screams.

"Gah!" Naruto jumps and lifts his fist to punch Zabuza.

"heh" Zabuza smirks at him and knocks him back.

"Naruto…gah!" Kakashi screams then looks at his hand. "I could…" he says lifting his head band.

"Ah the shiringan…most likely I knew you were going to pull that trick…I know all about you and how you were in the assassin squad." Zabuza smirks.

"Hmm!" Kakashi's eyes squint.

"What the...what's with his eyes…it's crazy!" Sasuke thoughts panic. Sasuke starts to get very nauseous and is about to stab himself from the pressure.

"Sasuke…don't crack…you'll be ok I'm here" Kakashi says preparing for attack.

Sasuke looks up surprised and then at Atori.

"Sasuke…you go protect Atori" Kakashi demands. Sasuke runs over to her and stands there watching her.

"I want to say I'm sorry Atori" he gets lost in thought.

Kakashi and Zabuza start as Kakashi anticipates Zabuza's every move.

"hmm


	5. Poor Sensei

hmm" Zabuza starts to get angry. "Grr!" he carges toward Kakashi .

"hmm!" Kakashi prepare for an attack but then Zbuza is no where to be found. "huh"

"Water clone-jutsu!" a voice is heard from above. Zabuza made a clone of himself and capture Kakashi in a watery prison.

"Kakashi!" Naruto heads in screaming.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells telling him to get back.

"Fool!" Zabuza(the one not holding Kakashi) pulls his sword out.

"Stop-the-YELLING DAMN IT!" Atori's voice is heard from behind.

Everyone stops as she rises.

"Atori…uh?" Naruto twists his head around and freezes as her eyes glow a deep red.

"Grr…." Atori growls stomping pass Sasuke, who is surprised a bit.

Soon Atori starts to glow and the ground under her starts to break, then smoke appears.

"Yah!" Atori launches toward the Zabuza with the sword and punches him in the jaw. After that she disappears in front of everyone then appears behind him. As Zabuza looks for her she pulls out a stick pole thing and rapidly hits him then kicks him sending him flying through the forest.

"Get outta here!" Atori shouts as she sticks a thumbs up at Kakashi.

"Whoa…Atori!" Naruto and Sasuke shout at the same time.

"eh!" Atori falls back to sleep. The whole group smiles at her as Sasuke carries her back under the tree.

"Right!' Naruto steps up. "Time to win this battle and become Hokage…for Atori!" Naruto raises his fist.

"Hmm" Sasuke smirks and looks ahead.

Naruto shouts and runs forward and kicks Zabuza.

"Foolish child...hmm!" Zabuza swings his sword. Naruto jumps up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pulls out a weapon he kept in his backpack.

"Huh? Gah" Sasuke caught it "Fuuma Shuriken!" he shouts as he throws it.

"Ha!" Zabuza dodges it, then suddenly Naruto pops up where the shuriken was and he threw a kunai knife.

"ha" he doges that then another shuriken heads toward his arm which is why he moved his arm away from the water prison.

"Good…job kids now let's do this properly" Kakashi says gasping for air.

"Yes!" Naruto shouts.

"ok" Zabuza and Kakashi shout at the same time. "what he is doing exactly what I do at the same time I do it." Zabuza thinks as the two start moving at the same time.

"Kya water-jutsu" Kakashi yells following a shuriken sending Zabuza flying.

"Ha HA he's must be finished sensei!" Naruto shouts.

"no" Kakashi gets a warning face "but what I want to know where that shuriken came from?" Kakashi looks around.

"You didn't do that sensei?" Naruto becomes alert.

"It was I he won't be anymore trouble" a masked figure says.

"Who do you think you are!" Naruto steps up. "We just nearly got killed and you just came so easily and took the credit." Naruto yells.

"Thank you and I bid you farewell" the figure jumps off with Zabuza.

"Grr." Naruto growls. "Calm down Naruto" Kakashi pats him on the head then falls back.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yells.

"eh!" Atori pops up.

(At Tazuna's folks house)

"Is he ok" Atori pokes Kakashi.

"I see your back to normal" Tazuna narrows his eyes.

"blow it out your air hole" Atori shouts as he steps back.


	6. Poor Sensei:2

Heh" Sasuke says smirking.

"Are you hungry?" Tazuna's daughter asks.

"I 'am ha ha" Naruto shouts.

"Loser" Sasuke says sipping some tea.

"What was that rooster head?" Naruto reaches across the table to Sasuke's collar.

"Here we go" Tazuna's daughter steps in as the two bowls are snatched from her.

"Let's see who can finish first!" Naruto dares growling. The two raise the bowls to start.

"Cool Cool!" Atori puffs up. "On your marks…get set…GO!" She shouts as the two start eating the rice.

"Now kids you might want to start training…today with your charka" Kakashi steps in all bandaged.

"Kakashi man" Atori says jumping up almost trampling him.

"Hey yeah I'm better now" Kakashi pats her head.

"Off to the forest!" Naruto shouts in Atori's face mouth full of rice.

"Close your damn mouth ya idiot!" Atori knocks him on the top of his head.

"Ha Ha" Tazuna sits back.

(In the forest)

"Alright now with the catra!" Naruto shouts. Atori twists her head sideways.

"I thought it was charka?" She busts her eyes open wider.

"It is but that Loser can't even use it properly let alone say it" Sasuke closes his eyes.

"HA!" Atori points. Naruto growls at Sasuke sending electric shocks in the surrounding.

"Ok kids you will…climb theses trees transferring your chakra to your feet" Kakashi limps up the tree, just using his feet.

"Whoa hows we pose to do that!" Atori's eyes get big.

"Just transfer chakra to your feet" Kakashi says as simple knowing Atori couldn't do it.

"Ok chakara up" Atori says running toward the tree landing face first.

"And your no better than Naruto" Sasuke says focusing on the tree.

"Hey butt head I can do it!" she says pouting." And I's suppose to be mad at you!" she shout twisting her neck.  
"Uh!" Sasuke thinks about it, while Atori starts climbing the tree.

As the other two try to climb the tree Atori is getting further.

"Ha!" Naruto says as he is even with Sasuke then a random scream just pops up.

"ROCK!" Atori screams knocking the two out of their trees.

"Well Lookie here seems Atori has beat the guys" Kakashi says pointing up.

"Pfft!" Atori sticks her tongue out as she is seen on top of the tree.

"What!" Naruto screams while dusting dirt off his suit.

Chapter 3

Death of a soldier

"I'm going to bed" Atori says with anger (because Sasuke never apologized.)

"I'll take you back….Naruto…Sasuke you coming?" Kakashi waves his hand.

"No I will not quit…until I win!" Naruto grunts. Sasuke stares at the angry girl.

"OK your loss" Kakashi twists around.

(At the house)

'Sleepy sleepy sleepy" Atori says yawning. "Where is Naruto and Sasuke?" Atori stares at Kakashi.

"They are still training, they saw you actually got tot the top…I guess it motivated them." Kakashi smiles softly.

"Yeah get motivated!" Atori shouts as she falls backwards to sleep.

"Heheh' Kakashi smirks as he leaves the room laying in his bed. " I wonder what those two are doing or how at that matter" Kakashi closes his eyes.

(In the forest)

"Gah!" Naruto shouts as his scratched body struggles to climb the tree. Naruto then falls panting as Sasuke does the same.

"I will…. Not…lose…to you" Naruto says panting at Sasuke.

"I won't lose to a loser any …day" Sasuke looks up at the tree.

The charge up the tree, the two are almost up there and HIT the make it to the top then drop down like flies.

"AH" The two say panting.

(Back at the house)

Atori was wide awake waiting for the boys, and then she hears foot steps into the house.

"Hey guys I guess you guys finally made it" Kakashi is heard.

"Yeah…" Sasuke says panting then looks around. "Where is Atori" he then asks.

"That way" Kakashi points as Sasuke passes him in an awkward speed.

"Atori!" He bursts in her room scaring her to death.

"Sasuke…what do you want?" her eyes lower.

"I want…I want to say I'm sorry" He sits next to her. "I usually don't act that way in front of anyone…shows how much time we have spent together." He smiles.

"Hee thank you Sasuke that's all I wanted" she leans in for a hug and he let's in to it hugging her back.

"Good night Sasuke" Atori waves.

"Hmm" Sasuke smirks a silent "good night".

'What were you doing in her room!" Naruto pops up.

"Hmm" Sasuke just smiles walks pass Naruto.

For the remainder of the night everyone is fast asleep.

"Eh!" Atori pops up out of her sleep. She then, gets out of bed and walks to the main room where Sasuke and Naruto were.

"Ah I will become Hokage!" Naruto screams in his sleep. "huh?" he pops up awake.

"Atori?" he looks up smiling. " Are you scared want to sleep with me?" he smirks, then she pulls out a pan and socks him upside the head.

"Ow!" Naruto screams then runs as she chases him around the room with a pan hitting him.(she Is sleep walking)

"Uh Naruto you…loser?" Sasuke wakes up to the scene. He then gets up to catches Atori (still sleep). "Atori not that I am against what you're doing but it's time for bed.

"Eh" Atori wakes up to Sasuke holding her to close. "Sasuke?" she smiles.

"Huh?" he gets a puzzled face.

"Hee…YOU PERVERT!" She slams the pan on Sasuke's head.

"Ha Ha!" Naruto laughs at the knot on Sasuke's head as Atori walks back to bed.

"Shut…up you Loser" Sasuke starts to strangle Naruto.

The next day the groups are at breakfast.

"Food Food Food!" Atori screams as she sits at the table.

"What was all that noise last night…and Sasuke what happened to your head?" Kakashi yawns.

"He got socked didn't you SOCKS-K" Naruto smiles.

"Grr!" Sasuke glares at Naruto.

"Well serves you right…little chikan-kun!" Atori pops a piece of chicken in her mouth.

(Chikan pervert)

"Sasuke I didn't know you were such a dog!" Kakashi gives a sneaky look.

Sasuke is angry now.

"You guys were training a little hard last night." Tazuna compliments.

"Yeah just to become Hokage…I will be a strong ninja one day and be famous!" Naruto yells.

"What for…you'll just die anyway!" a little boy says in pain.

"Huh" Naruto looks at the boy.

"You heard me…why try when you'll die." He shouts again.

"Because if I became Hokage and if I died at least I died with honor." Naruto stares at him with anger. "And I don't need some brat who hasn't even experienced what I had been through tell me anything!' he leaves the room to the roof.

Inari was left in tears.  
"Don't worry he is just a little too caught up in his pride" Kakashi pats the boy's head.

"Oh Conflict….gotta go!" Atori slides outside.

Sasuke smiles and follows her.

"You know last night you were sleep walking" He says standing next to her

"Yeah I'm sorry is your head ok" she says patting the knot.

"Ow yeah" he says staring at her.


End file.
